Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 36
Henrique, Javonte, and Brianna were still walking down the empty streets. It was odd that they were so empty but they continued so they could find the others. "Guys, I think something's wrong, we would've met Eddie and the others by now, or they would've called us. Something ain't right." Javonte said. Henrique stopped walking for a second and realized Javonte was right, something would've happened, or they would've heard gunshots, or anything. But instead it was just a plain empty dirty street that they were continuing down, that led them no where. "I think Javonte may be right, this is just...strange." Brianna said looking around the area with slight paranoia. "Just keep it together, we'll find th-" Henrique was interrupted by voices and footsteps. Henrique didn't recognize the voices, one of them sounded like a young adult and the other sounded like a grown man. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew they could possibly be trouble. "Shit...Javonte, Brianna, lag a bit behind or hide or something, I think people are coming." Henrique said reaching for a small pocket knife in his jacket. They both nodded and walked back from Henrique. Javonte hid behind a large blue mailbox, while Brianna hid behind a brown wooden fence that blocked off the three sidewalks. Henrique closed his eyes and walked as if he was trying to cross the street. He saw blue from the corner of his eye, he wasn't afraid of them but he was afraid of what might happen. "Red, huh?" One of the men with a deep voice said. "Jay, you see red too, right?" "Yeah Pedro, I do." Jay replied. Jay was a skinny short man, he looked as if he were thirteen but he was actually six years older than that. "What's wrong with red? Do I have a ketchup stain on my shirt or something?" Henrique asked with a grin on his face. Jay raised his pistol aiming it right at Henrique's temple with his finger on the trigger. "You picked the wrong day to be on Alejandro's turf motherfucker." "I'm just passing through the neighborhood, trying to catch the bus, y'know?" Henrique replied. "Bullshit, let's just take this el cabrón back to Alejandro." Pedro said. "Why not just kill him?" Jay said with a tough look. "Alejandro didn't command us to kill them." "Nor did he command us to capture them." "Jay, shut the fuck up and listen to me. Stop trying to act like tough shit, now come on, you're coming with us." Pedro said grabbing Henrique's arm with his four fingers missing. "NOW!" Henrique shouted as he stabbed Pedro in the abdomen as hard as he could, making him drop his gun. The gun fell on the floor and went off causing a loud noise through the streets, Jay watched in horror as Henrique dug the knife deeper into Pedro's abdomen, leaving him vulnerable. Javonte got out from behind the mailbox and rushed Jay tackling him onto the streets. He punched Jay twice before taking his weapon and pointing it at him. Brianna rushed in taking Pedro's dropped gun that went off and aimed it at Pedro who Henrique had just took the knife out. "Where the fuck are my friends, asshole?!" Henrique shouted with extreme rage. Neither Javonte or Brianna had seen him like this, he was always joking around and cheerful, almost always having a big smile on his face showing off his white teeth. "You mean your red friends? Alejandro got 'em now, it don't matter what you do to me and this kid, because this is Alejandro's turf, he'll get his way whether that means your friends will end up dead or not is determined by Alejandro himself." Pedro said before coughing out a glob of blood.' Henrique got annoyed and walked over to Jay intimidating the boy causing him to tremble in fear just because of Henrique's presence. "What do YOU know about your leader, kid?" "I-I don't know anything about him." Jay replied frightened but not wanting to talk. Henrique bent down putting the bloody pocket knife by his throat making him experience true fear of his life. "I'm not fucking around here, kid, give me what I need or you die..." Henrique said coldly. "Ok-Okay! He's, he's just a street ahead, just turn right here and you'll be there, just don't kill me man, I'm trying to get somewhere in life with this gang banging shit!" Jay said with tears ready to flow out of his bright green eyes. "That's all I wanted to hear...but I'm far from finished with you." "Wha-" "Get them up, and call whatever's left of the Saints, that Larry asshole, and let's go get some Crips." "What we even doing?" Brianna asked. "Like Tyquan said, we're going to war." ---- "Oh please, like we have a reason to trust you after you just stood by and let that shit happen!" Eddie angrily said. Fernando bowed his head and then looked back at him. "If I were to do anything we would all be dead, I could easily blame any of you for the death of my little brother! Your friend lost an eye, well why don't you take a good fucking look at mine!" Fernando angrily shouted as he revealed his eye. His eyelid was just a closed socket with nothing in it with a little scar over it. "The hell you shouting for? They're tied up." Alejandro interrupted. "No reason." Fernando said putting his eye patch back into place. "They're just pissing me off. How's Tyquan doing?" "Ah, he's fine, still unconscious though." Alejandro replied. Alejandro noticed Tyrone's expression, it was full of anger and immediate hatred, he wanted to do something but he couldn't due to his bindings. Alejandro walked towards Tyrone staring at him with eye to eye contact. "What?" Tyrone coldly questioned. "You remind me of me when I was your age. Leader of a small gang, had a sexy novia, doing nothing but gang banging. Now I have people to do that for me while I sit on my ass and do god knows what, am I right?" He said with a smirk. "What you saw back there...that was something I had to do, and eventually you're gonna have to do the same, I see it in your eye, er, fuck what's your name again?" "Tyrone." "Tyrone. You've killed someone, haven't you?" "Yes, I have." Tyrone harshly said having no regrets for his past actions. "So have I, at this point I've killed tons of people, you're going to be exactly like me the more your gang establishes, you may not see it now, but we're more alike than you think, whether you believe that or not isn't really my problem, but you'll see kid...soon." "We are NOTHING alike, I'd never take someone's vision away from them." Tyrone angrily replied. "But you would kill someone if they threatened you or anyone close to you, yes?" "I-I gue-" "Eventually you'll have to do that." "Come on Fernando, we got to discuss the assault for the Kingz arrival tomorrow with the others. You three should get some sleep, despite what I said, I've grown a liking to you lot, so I ain't giving you to the Kingz. So it's your lucky day. Bye bye." Alejandro stepped out of the door and before Fernando left he gave a last glimpse at them for the moment and nodded as he followed. The door closed but the lights in the house were still on. "We're fucked...no matter how we look at it, no matter IF they even come to rescue us, we ain't gonna make it out of here alive." Eddie said bowing his head. "We will make it out of here, Eddie. Just have some hope." Latoya said optimistically. "Right, Tyrone?" Tyrone was just staring at the door with no emotion thinking of the talk him and Alejandro had. He thought to himself was he really like Alejandro, would he actually do something like that? That was a question Tyrone couldn't answer and only time would tell. The sunlight started to fade away at the same time the hope of surviving and being rescued was. ---- Henrique knocked on "The Invader's" door, also known as Larry. Larry opened the door slightly shocked to see Henrique at his home. "Henrique? Look uh I'm getting you guys those gu-" "Lemme come in kid, I got shit to talk to you about." Henrique interrupted walking in anyway. He walked into Larry's room and on his computer saw a tab with porno on it. Henrique began to laugh as he looked back at Larry who's face was extremely red. "This what you do in your spare time, broski?" "I-I-" "No need to explain, I know damn well I do." Henrique's face went back to being serious as he sat in a rolling chair. "Look. I ain't gonna bullshit you, but the Saints are doing pretty shitty right now, I know how you are, anti-social loner that only cares for himself, but me and my friends...they need help and a lot of it." Henrique started to say. "If you refuse the offer, I get it, I know you aren't very fond of the Saints anyway, especially Eddie. But we really need your help, you're a smart kid that knows how to get money, weapons, or any of that good shit, we NEED you to get us weapons and fight, me and my friends are at war, and we can't have one without soldiers. So, what do ya say?" "Henrique...I've been trying to stop being such a little shit. Eddie came here a few days ago, he was right about me, he was right about how I act and how much of an asshole I am. I've never actually even had a friend which is just pathetic. I guess I'm willing to help you and your friends out if it means you guys don't keep thinking about me as such an asshole." "Thanks kid, you've earned my respect with just that little speech." Henrique said with a smile. Larry returned the smile as he sat down on his bed. "There's a guy I'm supposed to meet in a bit, we have an arrangement for a couple of guns and ammo, is that cool?" "Yeah, it is. We have a few our own guns with our own ammo, but still, we need more." "Don't worry, you'll get it." "Do me a favor and just call up the ese now and let's do the deal." "Alright, I'll do that, we're taking my car as well." Henrique nodded as they both exited the house, getting into Larry's car and driving towards a foundary. ---- "So we're killing the Kingz, right?" A man with long hair asked with a sadistic smile. "No Jassen, we're gonna let them live and eat out their asses, of course we're killing them!" Alejandro sarcastically replied with slight anger in his tone as well. "Damn, chill out boss, it was a rhetorical question." "Good." "So how we doing this?" Jassen asked. "Let them roll up and shoot the shit out of them on my cue, what else? There some kind of rocket you guys stashing?" "Nah." "Kay. Fernando you gonna talk you been pretty quiet, amigo." Alejandro said. "Eh, he just lost his brother boss, give the dude some space." A man said. Fernando hung his head saddened by the loss of his brother. "Shut the fuck up, Paul." "Anyway, this discussion is over, when you see those assholes Jay and Pedro tell them to get over here, I heard gunshots earlier but I didn't bother to check, cause I don't give a fuck, we're in the hood." Everyone left the streets going into their homes as Alejandro stood in the center looking at the road as the sun was setting. "Long day tomorrow, heheh, long fucking day." Alejandro said with an evil smirk. Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Javonte *Brianna *Tyquan *Larry Turner *Alejandro Rodriguez *Fernando *Pedro *Jay *Jassen *Paul Trivia *First appearance of Jassen. *First appearance of Paul. *This is the only issue where the author liked writing Larry. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark